Look Into The Looking Glass Closely
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: Harry, Ron, Draco, Severus, Hermione, Fred, and George get sent into OUR world and they don't have a way home! They stumble upon two girl's who have this BIG secert they won't tell anyone! They live in this HUGE mansion and allow them to stay there. While


**Title: Look Into The Looking Glass Closely**

**Summary: Harry, Ron, Draco, Severus, Hermione, Fred, and George get sent into OUR world and they don't have a way home! They stumble upon two girl's who have this BIG secert they won't tell anyone! They live in this HUGE mansion and allow them to stay there. While their there they learn what the true meaning of "Look into the Looking Glass Closely" really, truely mean's. Not everything is as it seem's! Some find love, and now they all find the true reason why they where sent here. Even though at first they dont get the girl's they come to find out why they tend to have people run away from them and called "Freak's". This take's place in Harry's 7th year. **

**Our Own Character's: Shadow (Samantha) Perkinson, Adel (Hattie) Black, Richard (Ricky) Lake, Louey Bonaviage, Leijone Evan's, and Allen McLane. **

**"Talking" 'Thinking' _Dreaming _**_"Parsletounge" _

_A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character's! But I do own anyone else!! R&R_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter one: How did we get here?**

It was a sunny June morning and only a hand full of people were still in Hogwarts having breakfast.

Ron, Fred and George Weasley we're all at Hogwart's still because their parent's had just died in a death eater raid. Ginny showed where her true loyalties lied when she stepped up to the 'Dark Lord', bowed at his snakey icky feet and pleaged her allgince to him.

Draco Malfoy was there because he refused to take the dark make and that pissed his father off... alot.

Hermione Granger was at Hogwart's to keep them company.

Harry Potter was at Hogwart's because well...Vernon sold him out to Voldemort and now this was the only safe place he could be.

Severus Snape was there only because Albus Dumbledore had made him be baby-setter this week.. and he wasn't happy about it at ALL!

Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess not hungry at all.

Chess piece's flying everywhere from the VERY violent game they were playing.

"Ow! Guy's can't you play that down the table? That's the fifth time I've gotten hit!" Hermione whined rubbing her forehead.

Fred and George sniggered behind their hand's at Hermione.

Snape glared at them all for even being there at all.

Another piece went flying and barely missed Snape's head. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed hexing the board and it blew up into little tiny piece's.

Ron blinked and then turned to Harry. "You wanna play clue?" he asked bringing the board out from under the table.

Snape was floored as he stared at Ron in shock.

"How many of those do you have under there!" Hermione asked voicing her shock.

"Well, only about fifteen more game's" Ron said looking under the table.

"Fifteen!" Fred and George yelled their eye's wide.

"Well yeah, we knew Snape would blow them all up. So we brought back up" Harry said smiling brightly.

Snape sat their fumming quitely.

Then suddenly there was a bright light that blinded them all. Once they opened their eye's they say they were in a very large room that held a swimming pool.

"What are you people doing in our house?" a dangerously low voice hissed out behind them.

They all whirled around to face two girl's.

One of the girl's had: tanned skin, dark brown eye's, black string binki, and tatoo's on random part's of her body. On the left side of her back she had a black angel wing. On her right shoulder she had Curberus with an eye that was red coloured staring at them. On her left arm was celtic writing that none of them could make out. On her left leg she had a black cobra with emarld eye's wrapping around her leg, starting at her thigh and ending at her ankle. On her right leg she had black, green, and sliver flames all over.

The other girl had brown skin, black hair, dark brown eye's, and a green bikni on. She had an black and red bat wing's with an aunk inbetween them, and a vampire bat biting into a heart on her lower back along with red, silver and blue flames on her right leg. "She asked you a question" the second girl said sternly.

"W-where are we?" Harry asked slighty scared.

The first girl frowned and glanced at the second girl. "Adel are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" the girl asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, actually I am Shadow" Adel said frowning while staring at Severus.

"Come on then, follow us" Shadow sighed annoyed as she left the room.

"Sorry about her, but this is a bad day for her" Adel said smiling softly. The small group stood up and looked around them.

They were in a large room the held a VERY large pool and pool chair's were scattered around the pool here and there.

"So let me guess, bright light; couldn't see and once you could you were on the ground looking up at us?" Adel asked as she lead the way to a large living room that was done in dark tone's and the furtuine was either leather or made of dark oak wood.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Hermione asked finding her voice.

Adel sat on one of the couch's and gested for the other's to do the same.

Slowly they sat down, and this caused Adel to laugh. "Don't worry the couch's don't bite and neither do I! I can't really say the same for Shadow though" she said smiling gently.

"Shut the hell up" Shadow snapped walking into the living causing the small group to jump.

"Jeez! Warn us next time" Adel gasped out as she steady her breathing. Shadow took a pack of Newport's out of her pocket and lit one up.

"Whatever. So they confirm it?" she asked leaning againest one of the wall's and looked out the window to see a happy family walked down the side walk, this caused her to growl lowly.

"Shadow are you okay?" Adel asked worriedly.

"Peachy" Shadow hissed as she puffed at her Newport and let the toxicion's slowly drift throughout her body before she realsed her breathe slowly.

"You really should cut down" Adel said quitely as she sighed. Harry looked to Draco confused and he shurgged.

"Yes they did indeed tell me that our idea was correct. And I have a feeling they don't know who did it, why they are here, and what even happened" Adel said turning serious as she stood.

"I see... so do we leave them or help?" Shadow asked after she turned the large stereo infront of her on and 'System Of A Down' "Aerials" blared though the large speaker's.

"I think we should help them. They don't know where they are and most likely confused" Adel said smiling at Severus.

"... you need a new hobbie" Shadow mumbbled as she turned her gaze from the window to the small group sitting on the couches. No one said anything as Shadow looked them all over, seemingly looking for something. "Are you sure we should help them?" she asked after a few moment's of silence.

"They don't have any other place to go" Adel said softly as she walked over to Shadow and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

----------------------------

Shadow: Yes I know very short! But I wrote this story last summer and lost the notebook sometime during last school year! I'm going to look everywhere for it I promise!!!


End file.
